<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rotten by cloudsforhong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251207">Rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsforhong/pseuds/cloudsforhong'>cloudsforhong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, bagginshield, bilbo baggins - Freeform, dragonsick thorin, thorin oakenshield - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsforhong/pseuds/cloudsforhong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decides to confront his dragonsick lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have this kind of sad Bagginshield I found in my drafts..</p>
<p>Kudos and/or comments are appreciated!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo couldn’t recognize the man standing in front of him anymore. No matter how hard he tried to remember the warmth in Thorin’s eyes, the wrinkles forming when he laughed, tried to remember the way he held Bilbo when no one else was around, how his lips felt against his own. </p>
<p>All of that was gone now. He could tell in the way Thorin glared at him, full of distrust and greed, his mind clearly clouded by the stone in his hands. He thought he had gotten Thorin back for a second, when he had shown him the Acorn he found, but then Dwalin told Thorin about the survivors and the man Bilbo loved had disappeared again. </p>
<p>He sighed and stared into the darkness that ruled outside of his makeshift bedroom. It was raining and the small drops raced each other down the cracked glass of his window. He wondered if the glass had broken due to the dragon or something else. Still lost in his worry and anger concerning his lover, Bilbo tapped on the glass slightly, right where the cracks seemed to be radiating from. He held his breath as the cracks slowly crawled across the surface, growing, making the damage even worse so that he wondered just how many times he had to hit for it to break. </p>
<p>Out of sheer curiosity, he tapped the glass again, a bit more forceful this time. And again. And again. And again. Until the entire window was filled with long, white streaks, like a parasite taking control over its host. He stopped his finger before it could touch the cold surface once more, he knew this was it. The last stroke. The last, smallest movement that would make the entire thing shatter and soak Bilbo in rain. He took a deep breath and gave in. </p>
<p>It wasn’t loud, it barely even made a noise. There was no crash, no huge explosion. No, the glass simply collapsed in itself and Bilbo found himself in direct contact with the night air. The rain had gotten worse, it was almost storming now and he watched in a daze as the droplets soaked the notes he had lying right underneath the windowsill. He knew what had to be done. Without even considering the late hour or the growing storm outside, Bilbo hastily gathered his few belongings, put on his backpack and left his room. </p>
<p>He found Thorin right where he thought he’d be. Pacing back and forth in the great hall, seemingly lost in the stone he held up to his face. </p>
<p>“Thorin.” </p>
<p>The King under the mountain merely nodded. </p>
<p>“Thorin...love…”</p>
<p>This broke the King out of his trance for a moment and his eyes met Bilbo’s quickly before they focused back on the gem. </p>
<p>“God damn it, can’t you look at me for more than a second. This is important.”</p><p>The calmness in Thorin’s gaze as he finally focused on Bilbo was almost enough to make his blood boil.</p>
<p>“What could a Master Thief possibly have to say to me of importance at this hour.”</p>
<p>He knew Thorin had changed since they entered the mountain, but this hurt. The last doubt that Bilbo had left evaporated as he took a step forward. </p>
<p>“There were times where we’d be sharing a bed at this hour, you know. But that seems to be long past now.”</p>
<p>Thorin huffed, waving Bilbo’s words away as if the nights they speant together were of no importance to him anymore. They probably weren’t. </p>
<p>“Thorin is there any chance we will do that again somewhen?”</p>
<p>This got a snort out of the king. “What? Sleep together? Is that all you can think about?”</p><p>“No. Act like actual lovers.”</p>
<p>His body screamed for him to look away, to bolt out of the room rather than face the confrontation but he needed this. He needed to be absolutely sure. So he forced himself to meet Thorin’s cold, lifeless eyes as he slowly took a step towards Bilbo.</p>
<p>“You call that lovers? What makes you believe we were ever more than a fling? You were a distraction, Bilbo Baggins. A little something sweet on the side. Nothing else.”</p>
<p>“Then my worst fear has come true.” Bilbo whispered. Despite his decision, he found tears filling his eyes. </p>
<p>“I could have loved you, Thorin Oakenshield. And for a short while even, I did. Maybe at one point you will return to me once more, this is not the man I love, nor is it the man that managed to get me to leave the Shire. You, right now, are a monster. And I hope that you will come back to your senses.”</p>
<p>And he left the room without glancing back once, he left the lonely mountain by foot, travelled for weeks and weeks until finally, he reached his home. </p>
<p>He would never know what happened to Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>